Trouble on Durandal Island 2
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: Sequel to my best story! Two years have passed since the last installment. Everything is going good for everyone...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Trouble on Durandal Island 2!**

**That's right…you heard me! A sequel to my best and favorite story!**

**Chapter One Focuses on Shion and Allen, KOS-MOS and Canaan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, or anything I may say in here. **

**Note: After this chapter….im not going to update for a while…my grandfather is having heart problems and im sick with a whole lot of work due soon in school.**

**Chapter 1**

"Alleeeeeeeennnnnn!" Shion whined. Allen came in holding a bowl with a spoon.

"Your Moose Tracks and Mocha Cappuccino Chip Ice Cream!" Allen said proudly holding the bowl to her face.

"GIMME!" Shion grabbed the bowl and wolfed down the contents quickly.

"Shion…maybe you should watch…."

"Ill watch what I wanna watch! Now go bring the Holo KOS-MOS gave me for Christmas back in the good old days up here…pronto!" Mood swings, excessive eating, all new things that just appeared within the last few months in the Uzuki Household. One minuet Shion would be sweet to Allen, then bam! She's ripping out his hair in frustration. Or she just suddenly starts crying in the middle of no where. And when she started to get sick in the morning, Allen was sure. He had a baby.

"ALLEN! I WANNA WATCH MY SHOWS!" Shion screamed from her upstairs bedroom.

"KOS-MOS, help please," Allen whined to the blue headed girl on the couch. KOS-MOS was listening to music and reading a new magazine. Last year, Vector installed new technology in KOS-MOS so she could interact better, and act more her age. At first she just started this on her own, and she complained of feeling nauscious and sharp pains, but when Vector installed the new technology the weird pains quit.

"I am currently reading this. Help yourself, you're a big man now," KOS-MOS said nonchalantly. Allen sighed, rubbed his head and muttered some things, and picked up the Holo and preceded up the stairs. When he finally got to Shion's room, he found her crying.

"Allen!…..I….don't…wanna….be…old…and…feeble like…this…old…woman!" Shion handed a magazine to Allen. On it, it had a picture of an old woman with a hump in her back. To Allen it looked like you needed to twist her head backwards to her back was her front, considering she had no chest. The woman was wearing a bun and had on a light blue braided sweater and old woman stockings.

"I feel sorry for her," Allen said sympathetically looking a the old woman, then realizing she looked like an older…..Shion.

"The magazine….shows…you….what…you…look…like…when..you..g.et..older!" Shion bawled throwing her arms up in the air.

"Well first, stop slouching, then were going to make sure you look better than this old crazy looking lady!" Shion nodded, wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Allen.

"You're the greatest husband ever Allen! I love you."

"Get a room," KOS-MOS said walking past the door with her eyes glued on her magazine and her Ipod playing extremely loudly to a song that sounded like nothing more than loud rock.

"KOS-MOS wait! What are you listening to?" Shion asked throwing up her hand since she couldn't move fast enough to catch the speedy blue haired girl.

"Queens of the Stone age, why?" KOS-MOS asked pulling out the ear buds so she could hear.

"Sometimes I think that new software isn't for you KOS-MOS. Your not a ditzy teenager, your smarter than some people I know, so start acting like it okay? Just because your new software says to act like other eighteen year olds, doesn't mean you have to ruin your ears with that crap."

"It isn't crap, and my ears are functioning perfectly. The frequency from my Ipod wont damage my eardrum as it would a human. By turning the volume down, I will decrease the risk of overload from my ear units." Shion laughed.

"That's good KOS-MOS, im glad your back to your critical self." KOS-MOS sighed and sauntered to her room, which was next to Shion and Allen's.

"Message Shion!" KOS-MOS called from the next room. KOS-MOS ran into the bedroom with a surprising grin on her face.

"Jr wants to see everyone soon. He says come to the Foundation anytime we want to! Isn't that wonderful? Can you take me shopping sometime soon?" KOS-MSO asked jumping up and down on the bed. Canaan walked in and grinned.

"I kinda want to see Rubedo again myself, its been ages hasn't it?"

"Two years! I miss beating up U-TIC scum," Shion sighed. Allen laughed.

"Are you feeling well enough Shion? It has been a while since you've been to work, should we wait until the baby comes until we go meet them? I mean, if he ahs another mission then I don't want you out there with guys and guns that could harm the baby!" Allen said worried. Shion laughed then groaned.

"Allen Hunny, I don't think that's going to be a problem, because I think its coming!" Allen shrieked like a 12 year old girl, flapped his arms like a bird, then fainted.

"Oh pooie," Shion said holding her stomach. KOS-MOS and Canaan, being the strong individuals they were carried Shion to the living room where KOS-MOS contacted the Ambulance. Canaan went backup stairs to get Allen.

"KOS-MOS, you've been a wonderful daughter," Shion laughed.

"Im happy to be of service Shion! I hear the ambulance now, I shall carry you to the vehicle and accompy you on the ride, if that's okay," KOS-MOS said grabbing Shion.

"Of course KOS-MOS, anything to help is wonderful." If it was the shock, or the pain, Shion went out cold, until she heard some strange whispers around her.

"I didn't know they could reproduce!" A harsh male voice stated.

"She must be a special one, created by Mizrahi most likely," An older female said. When Shion opened her eyes, the Doctors stopped talking and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Ridgeley! How are you feeling?" The Old Woman asked smiling, her hoarse teeth flaring.

"Feel…….baby…." Shion said rubbing her head.

"Your baby is fine Mrs. Ridgeley, just it was a complicated procedure to get the baby out when the carrier is unconscious." The harsh male said. Some blurs busted into the room, and it took Shion several eye rubs to see them correctly.

"Jr, is that you?" Shion asked surprised at the young boy, who now looked like a 15 year old teenager. Momo stood behind him, she also was sporting the teen body. She was wearing a short dress with her usual stockings. Ziggy in the back looked the same, chaos next to Ziggy with a happy grin on his face looking cuter by the second and Jin, Shion's brother crying.

"My little Niece has been born!" Jin said wiping his eyes.

"Little Niece? It was a girl?" Shion asked confused.

"Oh yea Mrs. Ridgeley, you had a beautiful little girl, and she looks just like you!" The Female doctor said uneasily.

"Let me see her!" Shion demanded. The doctor nodded and left for a couple of seconds. She arrived with a little girl with orangeish hair and blue eyes.

"She's beautiful," Shion exclaimed happily holding the little baby girl in her arms. Allen came into the room, a shower cap on his head.

"MY BABY GIRL!" Allen exclaimed happily running to Shion in slow-mo. He stopped when a nurse pulled him back by the string on the cap.

"Now, now crazy man, you'll get so see your wife and kid in a minuet after we give you some tranquilizers." Everyone laughed.

"Im so glad your okay Shion, you had us all worried," Momo said happily in a beautiful voice.

"Momo, your voice!" Momo grinned.

"I know, when Mommy gave me my new body, she updated my vocal sounds so that I sounded older. I have a lot more attitude now!"

"Your just like KOS-MOS then." Shion pointed to KOS-MOS who was listening to her Ipod again. Everyone rolled.

"When did you want to have this get together Jr?" Shion asked changing the subject.

"Whenever you and the baby are available! Im inviting everyone, so were going to take lots of videos and save everything on KOS-MOS' memory videos so we can show your baby how her Mom fought!" Shion couldn't help but blush, and wonder if it was okay for her baby to see all that violence.

"The name Mrs.," a nurse said holding out a clip board to Shion's face. Shion jumped, then examined the paper.

"The Babies name! Oh, im not sure if I can think of anything yet…any ideas?' Shion asked the large mass of visitors. All at once millions of names busted out into the air from everyone.

"I know," Shion said taking the pen while everyone was still screaming out names.

"_Alexis Ridgeley" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alexis is a beautiful name Shion!" Momo exclaimed while holding Alexis. "How did you ever think of it? Im pretty sure nobody was screaming it out." Shion laughed.

"Im not sure myself actually. I dunno, I heard a voice okay? I know this is going to sound retarded, but I heard someone say Alexis!" Momo looked at Shion strangely.

"Are you sure they didn't give you some kind of medication that did that? Hearing a baby names, that's ridiculous Shion." Momo laughed rocking Alexis in her arms. Allen was on the couch sleeping, KOS-MOS was replacing the batteries on her Ipod and everyone else had already left.

"I guess I better be getting back to the Durandal! Give us a call later if you and Alexis are feeling good enough to go have some fun!" Momo gave Alexis to Shion and she skipped out of the room.

"Hello Mrs. Ridgeley!" A nurse said coming in. She had a white hair and dark skin, something Shion had never seen before.

"What's your name Miss?" Shion asked holding Alexis tighter.

"My name isn't important, what's important is that U-TIC gets that baby." Shion's eyes widened with shock.

"Your not getting Alexis!" Shion cried.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion yelled to the android sitting next to her.

"Its no use, that Ipod of hers was only draining her energy, until it finally just slipped away! Now give me the baby!" The Nurse held out a knife to Shion and she lowered it to the babies neck.

"Leave her alone!" Shion cried.

BAM

"Get her stabilized!"

"Heart rate returning to normal, Doctor what should we do?"

"Make sure she's okay."

"Where….am……I?" Shion asked looking around sleepily.

"Im sorry Mrs., you had a horrible dream and your heart rate went beyond normal. We had to stabilize you before you had a heart attack."

"What about….KOS-MOS…and Alexis?" Shion asked holding her head.

"Right here." Allen was holding Alexis and KOS-MOS was listening to her Ipod.

"KOS-MOS stop!" Shion yelled to the android. KOS-MOS looked at her strangely, then took the Ipod and turned it off.

"Its just….im my dream…..some woman wanted Alexis and you couldn't help because your Ipod drained your energy!" KOS-MOS laughed.

"I have a scheduled maintence today, would you like me to tell the other first division members that you said Hello?" KOS-MOS asked.

"Yea, and tell Miyuki if she wants, she can come by. Just tell her not to bring peppy." KOS-MOS nodded and said her good-bys and left.

"How are you…..Shion?" Just after Allen and Shion had married, Allen had started to call her Shion instead of chief.

"Im doing a whole lot better now that I know it's a dream. Im glad you here Allen," Shion grinned and Allen blushed.

"Do you need me any longer Shion? I just got buzzed from First Division and if I don't get my "Biscuit" over there ASAP then im fired." Shion rolled.

"Well dear Allen, you better get your biscuit over there before they burn it," Shion couldn't stop laughing.

"I hope you'll be okay here by yourself, if you need anything don't hesitate to call, and I think Jr or somebody might be coming later, so you wont be all alone. Ill see you in a few." Allen kissed Shion on the cheek, waved when he reached the door and left leaving Shion in the white hospital room by herself with Alexis.

"So, ill tell you a story," Shion said out of boredom to Alexis. Alexis made a little squeal, so Shion took it as a yes.

"It all started when I met Kevin Winnicot when I was a little girl, and we became fast friends. I fell in love with him, and he gave me some glasses, even though I didn't need them. Then when I was 8, something horrible happened on Old Miltia, which im sure your going to learn about in History when you get older, but that's when your grandparents died, when the Old Style Realians attacked."

"Telling Alexis things she cant understand?" Shion stopped and looked at the door. It was Jin with a goofy grin plastered on his face, just like old times.

"Hey Uncle Jin! What's up?" Shion asked half laughing.

"Shion, do you think its okay to tell Alexis everything that's gone on in the past years? What if Ormus or U-TIC takes Alexis and tried to get info out of her? Maybe it would be better if we told her when she is old enough to fight." Shion laughed.

"If she's my girl, then she can fight, and if she takes after Allen…."

"Then Miyuki needs to make a really powerful M.W.S." Shion and Jin laughed.

"How is she doing?" Jin asked after they had stopped laughing.

"Who Alexis? If I recall you just saw her not that long ago Jin, stop worrying, U-TIC or Ormus hasn't shown up with a killer weapon to take Alexis." Jin sighed a sigh of relief and Shion laughed.

"How are you doing?" Jin asked after they both had stopped laughing.

"Well, for a new Mother, good I guess, but I did have a strange dream though." Jin looked at Shion cautiously then nodded, as if to tell her to go ahead and tell him more.

"I was with Alexis, and a nurse came in and tried to take her. KOS-MOS' Ipod thing had drained her power supply and I was there alone. She said she was from U-TIC. She had dark skin, blue-green eyes and white hair like chaos."

"Sounds like chaos turned himself into a woman to scare you out of you bed. Don't worry, it was probably just a bad dream." Shion wasn't sure, but she went along with what he was saying.

"Im going to stay until Allen gets back, whether you like it or not Little Sister."

"Fine, but I don't want you to hold Alexis for to long, who knows who's blood is on your hands." Jin looked shocked.

"Im not violent like I used to be."

"Sure. Wait, what am I saying? Im sorry Jin, that was so uncalled for."

"Yea, the nurse said you'll be having some serious mood swings. Menopause." Shion's mouth flew open.

"Joking, gosh what your like 25 now? Im getting to my forties."

"Jr's almost in his thirties. And his aging suppression is wearing off, but yo saw that earlier didn't you?"

"Yea, I did." None talked for a while, so they watched Desperate Housewives and Grey's Anatomy (A/N I don't own either of those).

"Oh my gosh, I cant wait to see what Dr. Shepard does when he finds out its Meredith holding the bomb."

"Really, and did he just kill Bailey's husband?" Jin asked holding his hands tight.

"I dunno, I didn't get to see it that well, commercials go way to fast." They nodded and talked about the new episodes that just happened.

"Jin, you can go now," Shion said getting bored with her brother already.

"No need to be hasty Shion. Ill leave once KOS-MOS, Canaan and Allen come back for the night. There releasing you tomorrow so the author can get of your sappy life and talk about someone else." Shion looked at him with wide eyes.

"SAPPY? YOU DOTNE VEN HAVE A LIFE MR. BOOKMAN!" Shion yelled getting angry.

"Oh ya wanna make something of it gangster? Huh? You wanna get up in my Grillz? Then you better start singing!" Shion pulled Alexis away from her crazy brother.

"Oh umm sorry about that. That was my pills kicking in. They don't like me to talk to anyone but myself and my therapist.

"You have a therapist?" Shion asked confused.

"Egg zax ally."

"Your crazy," Shion sighed. "Now before you get disco pants, wings and some of my lipstick, get out of here." Jin started to cry and he walked dramatically out of the room. About two seconds after he left, he stuck his head into the room and said, "Ill never forget this Shion. My devil of a sister." If Shion hadn't been wired to the bed and machines in that hospital room she would of jumped out of that bed and ran after Jin until she could electrocute him for….well…..being Jin.

"Oh boy…" Shion said laughing.

"Mrs. Ridgeley?" A nurse asked knocking on the door frame.

"Yes?" Shion asked.

"Were going to release you now. Your husband is here and they are taking you home." The nurse came in and unhooked Shion and helped her out of bed.

"You know, that was the quickest recovery from a human in well…never." Shion laughed as she laid Alexis down on the bed so she could help the nurse get her clothes out of the closet.

"Oh no Ma'am! Ill get that!" The nurse said leading Shion back to Alexis who was crying on the bed.

"Watch your baby. She's a precious one isn't she?" The nurse fished the last of the clothes out of the closet and she started to fold them perfectly.

"Your not human are you?' Shion asked as she noticed the Nurse's immaculate way of doing things.

"Sadly no. Im an old style Realian that survived the Miltian Conflict."

"But…I though they recalled you all for destruction, since you all weren't disposable yet."

"You know a lot about Realians and the Conflict," The nurse said closing up her suitcase. "I was the only Realian of my type that didn't get infected, or well I did but it was only temporarily because of a device my owner had installed for me."

"Who was that?" Shion asked holding Alexis to her chest.

"Im sorry, either I do not remember that or this is top secret information that im not allowed to state." Shion nodded.

"Figures. I guess ill be going. It was good to meet you!" Shion said smiling. Alexis made a baby whine and they laughed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you to Shion Uzuki. Please be careful." Allen came into the room and took her suitcase while Shion stood there and gawked at the Realian. She knew her name.

"Shion lets go," Allen said dragging the suitcase out of the room.

"You got my name wrong. Its not Uzuki, its Ridgeley now. And how did you know that?"

"Make sure she finds her love, or she will eternally live in that realm of consciousness. Please be careful….send my regards." Shion gawked again and the Nurse left leaving Shion more confused than before.

**A/N**

**Its getting more like a story now. Its going to not be all humor like the first story, but some drama and mystery to it too. Hope you like the chapter! Chapter three coming soon…very soon! **


End file.
